Daytime Shooting Star
by Wosda
Summary: ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de ver una estrella fugaz durante el día?...Allí estaba ella, parada frente a él. Los sentimientos le inundaban el pecho y no podía contenerse más... "—Sensei…Te he gustado todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó. Su voz llenó mis oídos y sonreí torpemente, ¿Aún lo dudaba? —Sí —contesté sin rodeos. —Te amo, Suzume..."


**¡Hola señoras y señores! **

**He vuelto a la vida. **

**Sé que tengo mucho de no escribir y publicar la continuación de mis fanfics...pero precisamente aparezco por acá para avisaros que comenzaré a publicar los capítulos de ellos para finalizarlos. Les debo un final a esas historias, a ustedes lectoras, así que lo haré. **

**Por otra parte...terminé de leer el manga de Hirunaka no Ryuusei y... bueno. No tengo nada en contra de Mamura...es solo que Shishio siempre tuvo ese "algo" que me hacía querer verlo junto a Shizume...pero en fin. Por esa razón he escrito éste one-shot, con el deseo de llenar ese vacío que quedó dentro de mi. **

**El One-shot explica una parte de lo visto en el manga de HNR 77 y lo demás ya cae por mi cuenta. Por supuesto interpreté todo a mi gusto y éste es el resultado. Espero sea de vuestro agrado. **

**Disclaimer: Por supuesto que éstos personajes no son míos, si lo fuesen no habría terminado el manga como lo hizo (?) xD Esta historia sin embargo es mía.**

* * *

><p>.:<strong>Daytime Shooting Star:.<strong>

Mis ojos se quedaron estáticos sobre la menuda figura de Suzume quien respiraba ligeramente agitada y me veía de una forma que en aquél momento no podía descifrar. No pude evitar ocultar mi sorpresa y sin previo aviso mis labios tomaron vida propia.

_— ¿Chun-Chun? —_ ella intercambió miradas conmigo y luego escuché una voz a mi lado, sin embargo mis pensamientos viajaban demasiado lejos de aquellas distantes voces. Fue por la expresión de Chun-chun que recordé de pronto que Tsubomi y Yukichi estaban allí también.

_—Tengo algo que hacer en oftalmología —_dijo de pronto Tsubomi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dedicaba a tomar a Yukichi del brazo. — _¡Vamos Yukichi! —_y comenzó a arrastrarle fuera del lugar mientras éste protestaba.

_"¿Por qué Tsubomi era tan obvia?"_ pensé inmediatamente, sintiéndome aliviado a la vez porque me estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar a solas son Suzume. Ella observaba preocupada el lugar por donde se había ido Tsubomi con su tío a cuestas.

_—No te preocupes por ellos _—le dije tranquilo. _— ¿Quieres sentarte en alguna parte?  
><em>  
><em>—Ah…sí…<em> —murmuró, aún estando un poco abstraída.

Comencé a caminar mientras ella me seguía de cerca y finalmente dejé de hacerlo cerca de unos asientos. Ella entendió inmediatamente y se sentó mientras yo tomaba algunas bebidas de la máquina expendedora.

Le entregué la que había comprado para ella y murmuró un _"Gracias_" seguido de un _"El dinero…"._

_—Está bien, no tienes por qué pagármelo —_dije y tomé asiento. Sentí su mirada fija sobre mí y de pronto volvió a hablar.

_—No es nada serio… la herida… ¿Verdad? —_preguntó. Entonces le expliqué en forma resumida lo ocurrido. Me había cortado de una forma tan estúpida y la verdad había sido una tontería. Sí, el corte dolía, palpitaba y encima mis gafas se habían roto pero lo peor de todo había sido el hecho de que Yukichi había perdido la cabeza y había entrado en pánico.

_—Se escuchaba realmente asustado al teléfono —_dijo ella cuando finalicé el relato. Claro, eso había sido, el escuchar a su tío en aquel momento seguro hizo que pensara que había sido algo aún peor, muy a pesar de lo que su tío le dijese al teléfono.

Algo dentro de mí se removió.

_— ¿Por qué volviste, Chun-chun?... ¿Podría ser que te sentiste preocupada al saber que estaba en el hospital? —_dije a modo de broma, aunque realmente me hubiese gustado que fuese así. _—Es broma —_dije en un tono que quiso ser divertido pero quedó opacado bajo sus propias palabras.

_—Sí—_ fue lo que ella dijo. Ese _"algo_" dentro de mí volvió a moverse…y esta vez no pude ocultar mi sorpresa mientras una sonrisa luchaba por escaparse de mis labios.

_—Vine porque estaba preocupada por sensei, ¿No es eso suficiente razón? —_y mi sorpresa se transformó rápidamente en vergüenza, ¡Había dado en el clavo! Y no solo eso…ella había dicho todo aquello sin rodeos, _había sido tan directa_…

_—De todos modos… ¿No se supone que me estabas evitando?_

_—Sí —_respondió ella rápidamente. _—Obviamente te evitaba. Tú habías enfrentado tus sentimientos y yo no podía entender lo que sucedía, estaba realmente muy confundida… Pensé que me dejaste y luego decías que te gustaba…Es por eso, por sus palabras y por mis propios sentimientos que decidí dejar sin respuesta mis preguntas y traté de no pensar en ello, pero…_

Le miré atento, su expresión se tornó algo pensativa pero decidí no interrumpirle.

—_Cuando supe que estabas en el hospital algo dentro de mí se sentía intranquilo, sentí un peso en mi corazón y entonces supe que aún estabas allí, lo reafirmé. Es por eso que vine aquí —_y entonces me miró, seria. —_Con el fin de enfrentar mis propios sentimientos y los de sensei._

Le miré, visiblemente sorprendido y a la vez conmovido. Era nostálgico. _—Siento como si fuera la primera vez que escucho tus sentimientos —_dije con una sonrisa melancólica surcando mis labios. Ella dejó de verme.

_—Ésta es la primera vez que los digo claramente…_

Ese "_algo"_ dentro de mi dio un respingo y provocó una sensación que inundó todo mi cuerpo. Allí estaba, esa oportunidad de ser sincero con ella. No quería reprimir más mis pensamientos y deseos, quería decirle la verdad.

_—En navidad…_ —dije, llamando su atención. —_No podía dejar de pensar "Quiero verla lo más pronto posible". En tu cumpleaños…realmente lo siento, no me di cuenta, 1 de Diciembre, no lo olvidaré._

Respiré profundo, _mi corazón golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho…._

_—La primera vez que viniste a mi casa…no lo dije, pero estaba realmente muy, muy nervioso. También el festival cultura, mi cumpleaños, el acuario y el tiempo que nos fuimos de nuevo juntos…"Si tan solo aquellos tiempos hubiesen continuado para siempre"…eso es lo que pensaba —_dije finalmente. —_Y solo por estar conmigo sentí que podía hacerlo todo y convertir todos los colores que te rodean..._

Allí iba, _los latidos son demasiado fuertes…_

_—Incluso tuve que mentirte para romper contigo…_ —recordar aquello lo hacía más amargo_. —En el momento en el que se me fue de las manos me di cuenta por primera vez de la magnitud de lo que había perdido…_

_De pronto mi pecho se sentía apretado…_

Apreté mis manos y le miré fijamente. _—Tal vez decir esto en este momento es ser autoindulgente y un adulto cobarde…Lo siento._

Ella correspondió aquella mirada que le dediqué y me perdí en sus azules orbes por un instante hasta que ella me trajo de vuelta.

_—Sensei…Te he gustado todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?_ —preguntó. Su voz llenó mis oídos y sonreí torpemente, ¿Aún lo dudaba?

_—Sí —_contesté sin rodeos. _—Te amo, Suzume_ —y aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios con la misma sinceridad con la que muchas veces resonaron en mi cabeza, le sonreí. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho y sentí como si mis extremidades no me perteneciesen, me sentí temblar desde muy adentro.

Cualquiera que pudiese verme en aquél estado pensaría que no soy más que un colegial enamorado… ¿Pero qué importaba ya?

Había reprimido durante tanto tiempo aquellas emociones, le mentí a ella y a mi mismo con la esperanza de que las cosas funcionaran mejor para ella…sin embargo ambos habíamos sufrido en vano porque esos sentimientos seguía allí, vivos, ardiendo de forma desmesurada dentro de mí.

Sentí mi pecho oprimirse nuevamente, yo sabía cómo acabaría esto, me había preparado mentalmente para ello…pero ahora me encontraba allí, viendo a la mujer que tanto _amaba_ y no podía evitar sentir fe en que quizás una estrella fugaz aparecería en aquél cielo, muy a pesar de que fuese de día.

Ella me miró y pude ver sus orbes azules cristalizarse. Sus mejillas encendidas me llamaban a tocarlas…"_solo por una vez_"…pensé egoístamente pero me esforcé or reprimir aquél impulso.

_—Luego de que todo esto ocurriera…me esforcé por seguir adelante y sin darme cuenta conseguí a alguien que supo meterse muy dentro de mi corazón…—_explicó ella. En ese momento puedo jurar que mi rostro delataba por completo aquella punzada de dolor que penetró hasta mis entrañas. Ya no la veía, sabía que debía enfrentarme a aquél hecho y sin embargo no me atrevía ahora a mirar aquél rostro cuyas palabras me rechazaban _—Pero…_

Hacía ya un tiempo que mis manos apretaban con fuerza mis rodillas…comenzaba a doler. Respiré profundo y le miré…Sus mejillas sonrosadas y las lágrimas en sus ojos me dejaron completamente fuera de juego, no quería verle llorar.

_—Pero…_ —intentó articular. Las lágrimas bajaban ahora hasta su mentón. No pude resistir más y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas limpiando cada lágrima en vano ya que algunas más comenzaban a derramarse. _—A pesar de quererle…de que esté dentro de mi corazón…no puedo mentirme e intentar creer que eso es siquiera similar a lo que siento por sensei —_y su voz se quebró. Ese _"algo_" dentro de mi comenzó a bombear sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro_. —Y sé que nunca podrá amar a nadie más que no sea sensei_ —dijo finalmente. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y me encontré estrechándola fuertemente contra mi pecho, acobijándola entre mis brazos mientras sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa.

_Estaba tan feliz que podría morir. _

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda y se aferraron a ella como si sintiese que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer…y en aquél momento juré en silencio que aquello no pasaría, no volvería a dejarle, jamás. No importaba cuan duro se pusiese todo, que tantos obstáculos nos encontrásemos…yo me quedaría a su lado.

_—Te amo —_le dije y me sorprendí al notar que mi voz se volvía más ronca y débil. Ella se apretó más contra mí y sentí que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho._ —Realmente te amo, Suzume. Eso jamás va a cambiar —_prometí.

Mis dedos viajaron hasta su cabello y lo revolví suavemente, acariciándole. Ella se separó un poco y levantó la vista para encontrarse con mi sonrisa.

_—Yo también le amo…y eso nunca va a cambiar —_dijo decidida. No pude evitar sonreír aún más amplio mientras mi vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que hace mucho intentaba reprimir. Le contemplé, amaba aquella expresión suya. Besé su frente en medio de un impulso y sentí como una de sus manos se aferraba ahora a mi brazo. Rocé mi nariz contra la suya mientras descendía el trayecto hasta sus labios y finalmente los besé. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar súbitamente y luego relajarse mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos en bienvenida.

Le miré nuevamente y ella a mí, mis dedos apartó un mechón de su rostro y lo ubicaron detrás de su oreja que se encontraba sonrosada al igual que sus mejillas. Reprimí una sonrisa y volví a besarle.

Todo había cobrado vida a mí alrededor, dentro de mí. Sus labios dulces embriagaban cada uno de mis sentidos y me sentí _débil_ mientras sus manos viajaban hasta mi pecho y descubrían el batir airoso de mi corazón estúpidamente enamorado y borracho de amor…_y fuerte_…cuando ella sonrió contra mis labios al percatarse de que estaba completamente loco por ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con ello?

Nuestros sentimientos estando en sintonía, moviéndonos lentamente hacia nuestro destino.

Nos apartamos suavemente uno del otro pero mi mano se aferró fuertemente a la suya mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban. No la dejaría ir de nuevo, jamás.

_—Hablaré con tu tío y con tus padres —_dije firmemente. Sus labios mantenían una sonrisa que me encantaba.

Nos levantamos de aquél lugar y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos. Todo parecía igual mas sin embargo algo había cambiado. Mis pasos iban acompasados a los suyos para no dejarle atrás, quería caminar a su lado. Mi mano estrechó aún más la suya y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera.

_En ese momento me sentí infinitamente feliz…_

La luz penetraba suavemente, colándose entre la tela de la cortina y acariciando mi piel de forma placentera. El cabello me rozaba las mejillas y la frente por lo que lo aparté con mis dedos de forma perezosa mientras tenía cuidado de no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos.

Le miré fijamente y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mis labios…aquél hábito no se puede abandonar tan fácilmente y todo es culpa suya, ella provoca esas espontaneas sonrisas.

Sus perfiladas cejas, sus largas pestañas, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello que caía en cascada más allá de sus suaves hombros. No pude suprimir el deseo de acariciarlos y rocé su hombro derecho con mis dedos.

Le contemplé, sumido en mis pensamientos. Había soñado nuevamente con aquella vez en el hospital, cuando nos habíamos dicho mutuamente lo que sentíamos, siendo sinceros el uno con el otro.

Había pasado ya un tiempo de aquello, bastante a decir verdad. Sin embargo aquél sentimiento de amor por aquella mujer que dormitaba a mi lado seguía muy fuerte, incluso más que _nunca –si aquello era posible, si es que se puede amar más a alguien de lo que yo le amaba y le amo ahora- _

Soy afortunado…demasiado. Las cosas no fueron fáciles a partir de ese día pero nos las arreglamos para que funcionara.

Desvío la mirada de ella y me dedico a revolverle suavemente los cabellos ébano mientras le dedico una sonrisa. Sus orbes azules me miran somnolientas. Pasa sus manos hasta mi camisa y hace un pequeño puchero.

_—Otosan_ —murmura con voz infantil. Yo acaricio ahora sus mejillas, nuevamente con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, no quiero interrumpir el sueño de _mi esposa_.

_—Mmm…_ —murmuro sin dejar de sonreír.

_— ¿Es….cierto lo que dijo okasan hoy? ¿Vio una estrella fugaz…en el día? —_preguntó pausadamente y me miró de una forma que reconocí en su _madre_.

_—Sí, es cierto. _

_— ¡¿En serio?! —_dijo con emoción, alzando un poco la voz. Llevé un dedo a mis labios en símbolo de silencio y ella enrojeció de vergüenza al ser "_reprendida_". — _¿En serio?_ —dijo de nuevo, ésta vez en un susurro.

_— Sí. Incluso yo vi una estrella fugaz durante el día_ —dije con orgullo. La niña de orbes azules me miró sorprendida. —_Requiere de mucha suerte y de mucha dedicación pero…si prestas atención a tu alrededor…podrás encontrar también tu propia estrella fugaz_ —le dije. Acariciaba su cabello dulcemente y ella comenzaba a forcejear con Morfeo.

—Yo_…también…quiero ver una…otosan _—dijo ella pausadamente. Sus ojitos infantiles se cerraron finalmente y su respiración se volvió más ligera. Miré ahora a Suzume quien continuaba dormitando. Me acerqué cuanto pude a ella –_evitando despertar a nuestra hija-_ y deposité un beso en su frente. Le miré con extrema ternura y finalmente me acosté junto a ellas, rindiéndome poco a poco al sueño. ¿Qué importaba que fuese de día?, estaba junto a las personas más importantes de mi vida, con eso bastaba.

Sonreí satisfecho…recuerdos, estrellas fugaces…_sí_…

Era tan feliz, tan pleno…Y todo gracias a la maravillosa mujer que tenía a mi lado…

_Suzume_, tú eres mi _estrella fugaz_…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me disculpen mis horrores ortográficos y si me fui por las ramas en ocasiones, tengo mucho sin escribir :s <strong>

**¡Si dejan reviwes llenarían mi alma de felicidad mis queridas amantes de Shizume!**


End file.
